Pirates, Elves, Men, and Belles
by yuru
Summary: POTCLOTR CROSSOVER!New Characters,Old Characters!Set two years after the end of POTC and ROTK.Multiple pairings.When our fave trio gets transported to Middle Earth can they stay faithful to the ones they truly love?FULL SUM INSIDE!Title Was "To Love Again
1. Decision Made

**Hello! This is my first ficcy-poo! _To Love Again_**

_**Summary: Elizabeth is devastated when she finds out that after two years of ignoring Will and being ignored in turn, Will decides to leave to become one of Jack's pirates. (not a J/W fic. I love it but this isn't one of those types of fics. grins) Before Will gets a chance to leave with Jack, he's pulled into another world along with Jack. Elizabeth experienced a similar incident. They meet new people and strange creatures. When Elizabeth bumps into new men who show interest in her, can she love again? And what about Will? Does he still love Elizabeth enough to not let her be taken away by his blonde look alike? **_

**DISCLAIMER: All characters mentioned in this chapter DO NOT belong to me. sighs sadly**

**Chapter 1: Decision Made**

Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter, strolled down the dusty streets of Port Royale. It was a fine evening. She had finally been able to escape her annoying house and go out on a her own. Its been two years since the whole incident with Barbossa and his cursed crew. Jack hasn't shown himself since his grand exit and neither has the Black Pearl. Commodore Norrington is still around. He hasn't married, giving his sole purpose to his duty as Commodore. Will is still a blacksmith and still single. When he kissed Elizabeth after saving Jack from being hanged, he went back to being the polite young man he was always known to be, not making any sudden movements towards the direction of marriage.

The streets were bustling with busy people, going on about their business, living their dull lives as commonfolk. Elizabeth wandered about, not going in any particular path. Just walking, greeting a few commoners and pausing for a moment at a certain stall or shop of her interest to browse. Eventually, her feet led her to the one place she's always avoided since that day of her first kiss. She looked up at the Blacksmith sign that hung over the door. With a deep, cleansing breath, Elizabeth pushed open the heavy wooden door and stepped into the hot, dusty stmosphere where her old love dwelled for most of his day.

"Wil-er, Mr. Turner? Hello...?" Elizabeth paused as she looked around at her surroundings. The only inhabitant visible being the donkey. "Mr. Brown? Is anybody here?" Annoyed, Elizabeth stepped further into the shop, taking her fan out to begin fanning herself. A slight sweat broke out upon her forehead, her cheeks flushed a pretty pink. She cursed her heavy dress as she walked around a bit, observing the different tools used to make the variety of swords that were hanging about. After a few minutes, the unbearable heat and silence began to take effect. Elizabeth stood up with an annoyed grunt from the chair she had previously plopped herself onto. With one last glance around the room, she made her way to the exit, not knowing why she even entered in the first place. Right as she approached the door, a muffled noise sounded behind her. She quickly turned her head, startled, and found a drunken Jack and an irritated Will emerge from the back room that Elizabeth failed to notice.

"So, we have ourselves a deal then, Will?" Jack's drunken slur sounded throughout the stifled silence.

"Yes, Jack, we have a-" Will's eyes widened as he finally spotted the silent Elizabeth by the door. "E-Elizabeth...?"

Elizabeth regained her senses as she glared at Will, "It's Miss Swann, and what deal have you agreed upon with our long lost Captain?" She mentally slapped herself for letting her curiosity get the better of her.

Will stared at her for a moment, silently relieved that she at least showed that she still cared a little bit for him, "Oh, I've decided..that-"

"What's it to you, _Miss Swann_? Since when have you bothered to care about our young blacksmith here? Eh?" Will glared at Jack for interrupting him. Jack just grinned as he observed the young woman he hasn't seen for two years. She grew a couple of inches taller, though not nearly as tall as dear William. Her face has matured a bit, growing more beautiful as her years grow more older. From the view he had of her body, he was certain that it matured a bit over the years also. He grinned even more at this mental statement. The only thing that hasn't changed about her, is the same fire present in her brown eyes.

Elizabeth glared at Jack as he grinned drunkenly at her. Although he did seem drunk, she knew he was very well aware of what was happening and he was enjoying it to no end. He hasn't changed at all, physically and emotionally.

"Well, if you absolutely must know, William here 'as decided to be one of me ever faithful pirates." He plastered a proud smile across his face.

"What...?" Elizabeth's eyes widened as Jack's smug grin grew.

"He leaves tomorrow mornin', dearest. Say your goodbyes now since yer already 'ere." Will glared at Jack as he walked past him to look up at Elizabeth. Worry and regret filled his eyes as he looked up at her.

"Elizabeth, I..." A sigh escaped his lips, "I can't stay here anymore. Please, understand."

"I do understand Will. Go. You have a life to live, people to meet. There's nothing here to keep you back. Leave. Leave with no regrets. Just...go.."

Elizabeth turned around sharply and yanked to door open, not looking back as she fled. Her vision blurred with hot tears as her sorrow overflowed. She ran past the cheery commoners who she had greeted so happily not moments ago. Her heavy dress flowed behind her, slowing her down, as she struggled to reach her home, her room, unnoticed. Her sobs racked her body as she fell upon her bed, hidden behind the walls, protected from the prying eyes of the world. She cried out two years of sorrow that she had kept buried in the deepest depths of her heart. Sleep eventually overtook her, silencing her sobs. Her last thoughts before unconsciousness was of a man with gentle eyes and rough hands. Will. Her Will...

**Alright. First chappie: complete. **

**How did you like it? Was it good? Was it bad..? cringes Please review! Tell me your thoughts and suggestions! Any questions? **

**The LOTR characters haven't shown themselves quite yet. Lets hope they appear next chapter. drools as thoughts of Legolas appear**

**yuru**


	2. Bleak Weather

**Well, hello. This is the second chapter of _To Love Again_**

**I hope you guys like it. I didn't exactly know how to portray it so I just wrote what was on my mind and it began to build up...heh. I think it came out pretty good...well, at least I hope it did. Anyway, on with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters mentioned in this chapter DO NOT belong to me!**

**Chapter 2: Bleak Weather**

It was a fine morning. The sky was clear of any clouds. There was a cool breeze blowing North. It was the perfect morning to set out to sea. Will Turner stood on the dock, staring out at the ocean. His dark hair was blowing in the wind, into his eyes, but he took no notice. His features were calm and neutral, but his eyes, his eyes showed uncertainty and worry. His arms were folded tightly across his chest, as if he were trying to hold himself together. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes.

"Will! What are you doing just standing there? Get yerself up 'ere and help with the Pearl! If yer going to be a pirate of the Pearl, you should get to know her!" Captain Jack Sparrow strolled up to Will, smacking his back harder than necessary.

Will's eyes flew open as he sucked in a gasp as Jack's hard smack shook his body. Will turned around, annoyed. "Jack, just tell me next time, don't smack me."

Jack's laughter sounded as he put his hand on Will's shoulder. "I thought you were sleepin, and it's Cap'n Jack, boy."

Will glared as he shrugged Jack's hand off his shoulder. "I don't sleep standing up, facing the ocean, _Captain_."

"Of course you don't. Now what's the matter? Missing your bonnie lass?" Jack grinned as he studied Will's expression.

"What are you talking about, Jack? She doesn't need me. She hasn't spoken to me in two years, why would she care if I left?" Will looked down at the water, avoiding Jack's prying eyes.

"I wasn't talkin' about if she needed you, I was talkin' about if **you **need her and from what I can see, it would seem you do, you still do. It's up to you if you still want to leave Miss Swann." Jack patted Will's shoulder as he turned to head back to the Pearl.

Will watched Jack's retreating back then turned back to the sea. "I can't stay here anymore, I'm sorry Elizabeth..." Will's soft whisper was lost in the wind as he turned to board the Pearl. With one last look at his old life, Will turned a strong back and faced his new one. The ship slowly floated away from Port Royale and took up speed as it turned towards the horizon.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

A pair of brown eyes followed the Black Pearl from a high window until the ship was no more but a memory.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

The night was silent and dark. It was one of those nights that no person wandered willingly. There was no moon to give light and the stars were anything but comforting. The water of the sea was black and still. A silent figure sat at the edge of land, huddled in a blanket, staring fixedly at the water, as far as her eyes could see. Her brown eyes were lifeless as she was deep in thought. The guards that patrolled the night took no notice of this dark figure that blended into the darkness. For the past month, every night, this same figure came to sit beside the sea, just thinking, and staring. A mystery that went unnoticed.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

"What a fine night." Jack commented to himself as he stared into the dark abyss.

"What are you talking about, Jack? It's pitch black. You can't even see your hand in front of your face." Will grunted out as he emerged from below deck. He stared up at Jack with an annoyed glint in his eyes as he awaited any reply.

Jack just grinned happily from his position behind the wheel, continuing to stare ahead. He made no reply, acting as if Will wasn't there.

Will rolled his eyes and wandered to the side of the ship. He leaned over the wooden side of the ship and stared at the bleak atmosphere. No sound interrupted the silence, only the creaking of the ship and the splashing water. The crew of the Pearl slept below deck, oblivious to their surroundings.

The silence continued for a few more minutes until Will made an irritated grunt and turned away from his only entertainment for the last two minutes. He glared up at Jack as he started to walk to the entrance to the lower deck. Before he could reach his destination, a crack of thunder sounded, making both men jump, surprised. A startled Will turned to where the thunder had sounded. "That's unusual. It doesn't look like a storm would take place in this type of weather." Will glanced up at Jack, who was studying the dark sky with a raised eyebrow.

"That's interesting." Jack commented as a strike of lightening streaked across the sky, lighting the night.

"Jack, shoul-" Will was cut off as a loud clap of thunder boomed, ripping the words from Will's lips as they were spoken.

Every clap of thunder boomed louder than the previous one, and every streak of lightening was brighter than the one before. The ocean began to swirl and strong winds blew against the ship. The men were thrown to one side of the ship to another as the Pearl began to rock against the wind and water. Jack's yells and Will's shouts were lost as they were flung about. The storm was blinding and deafening, both men were thrown into an atmosphere of darkness and silence.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Elizabeth screamed into the night as the incredible storm that came out of no where took effect. She struggled to her feet, only to be blown down. The winds were so strong and the thunder, so loud. She cried out as another streak of lightening flew across the sky, bringing a moment of light to her surroundings. She had only a second to glimpse what was in front of her before she was careening into the ocean. The water was biting cold, it froze her down to the core. She unwillingly gulped the salty water as she slowly tried to gain control of her icy muscles to swim to the surface. She kicked her legs, gaining a moment of control before she choked and gagged. Her vision became blurry as she tried to regain control. She reached out her hand before darkness overtook her vision and she was sucked into an unbearable silence.

**Chapter 2: complete! **

**No LOTR characters in this chappie but I promist there will be at least one of them in the next chapter! Please R&R! Until next time! **


	3. New People, New Creatures, A New World

1**Oh my god! I can't believe I got TWO reviews! I love you! My first reviewer, anxioustritip and to my second reviewer, Orlando's Hot Chick! Thank you to you both! I felt such joy when I read your reviews! _huggles_**

**This is Chapter 3 and I don't think it went as good as I had hoped. Please review and tell me any suggestions you have! I'd appreciate it. Thanx!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters mentioned in this chapter, excluding Nyslion and Rhessani, DO NOT belong to me. Nyslion and Rhessani belong to my friend, do not use them without asking please. Thanx!**

**Chapter 3: New People, New Creatures, A New World**

Darkness. Throbbing pain. No control. Unmovable. Will was lying on his back, an aching pain was throbbing in his head. He couldn't move and his eyes refused to open. A low groan escaped his lips as he tried to raise his head.

"No, you mustn't move." A strange, soothing voice echoed throughout his mind, calming him as he willingly obeyed. He tried to speak, but his throat was too dry and only an uncomprehensible sound croaked out. His tongue felt like rubber and he craved for something, anything, to quench his thirst. He tried to wet his lips, but paused as he heard the voice again. It was addressing someone, probably a companion. Suddenly, he felt something rough tilted against his lips and then a cool, delicious liquid touched his cracked lips. He parted his lips hurriedly, inviting the sweet liquid into his dry mouth. He greedily gulped it down, choking as he did so. He coughed, causing a slight pain to vibrate through his head. He finally took notice that he was sitting up. He opened his eyes, everything blurry as he tried to focus. His brown eyes fell on a beautiful, smiling woman. She had long silky blonde hair. Her eyes were a enticing green as she smiled up at him. She was sitting in front of him. Her attire was of the strangest. She wore a glowing dark green dress that fit nicely to her slim body, not showing too much skin nor shape. He looked at her elegant face and noticed that she had..._pointy_..._ears?_ His eyes widened as he stupidly gawked at her. She laughed a most musical laugh. It rang through his head like a song.

"Hello. I am Nyslion. I found you here, you were unconscious. I helped you. My companion is helping your friend." She smiled at him, a most innocent smile.

"A friend...?" Will stared at her, confused. Was there someone else here...wait, where was he in the first place? He glanced around where he sat. He was surrounded by the largest, tallest, most beautiful trees he's ever seen. A light, tan colored horse grazed not too far. This whole place had a surreal feeling to it, he couldn't explain.

"Yes, your friend. He wore unusual attire and he was, well, quite unclean." She blushed at her bold comment, quickly looking down at her lap.

Will stared at her for a moment and laughed as realization struck him. "Oh, yes. You must be speaking of Jack. Yes, he is my friend."

"J-Jack..? What a strange name." She gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes wide as her cheeks darkened once more. "I apologize. I speak rudely of your companion."

Will laughed softly. "It's quite fine, Miss...N-Nyslion, is it?" He smiled and continued at her nod, "Jack is a strange man." His smile widened into a grin as she giggled softly.

"What do you call yourself, M'lord?" She inquired politely as she contained her laugher.

Will flushed as he realized he didn't tell her his name. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is William Turner, but please call me Will."

She smiled again. She chose not to comment on his name before she seemed even more rude than she already did. Suddenly, she turned her head towards a clump of trees, her senses perking up. Seconds later, a woman stomped out, her anger swirling about her.

Her face was contorted with anger. Her fists were clenched so tightly, her knuckles shown white. She was gorgeous. Her hair was as black as night. Her eyes were a fiery red, burning with fury. She wore an elegant, deep red dress, similar to Nyslion's. Strange words he never heard before spilt from her full lips. Her ears were also strangely...pointy.

Seconds later, a red-cheeked Jack stumbled out of the same clump of trees. "Hey! Next time just say no, don't smack me!" He winked at Will with a grin.

Will glared annoyingly at Jack and got to his feet. His vision swirled a little and he stumbled forward a bit before he was able to form any words. "Jack, what did you do this time?"

Jack mocked hurt and plastered an innocent smile across his tanned face. "Will, what do I ever do? I'm only always falsely accused!"

Will rolled his eyes and turned towards Nyslion and the other pointy-eared woman. "M'lady, Miss Nyslion, I'm terribly sorry for whatever he's done. Please feel free to punish him as you see fit."

"Will! What're you doing you foolish boy! Who gave you that power to decide who gets to punish me? Besides, yer supposed to be on my side!" Jack glared at Will as he just stared at him unemotionally. "Fine ladies, do whatever you want to with my fine body, but careful on the goods." He smirked at Will, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The women stared at him. The unknown woman made a disgusted sound as she unsheathed a most elegant dagger. It had an intricate design across the hilt and blade. It glowed a deep red that matched her fiery eyes. She began to stroll towards Jack with a most sadistic smirk etched across her face. Nyslion's eyes widened as she realized what her companion was planning. She rushed into her path, speaking their strange language. She seemed to convince her friend to grudgingly sheath her dagger. A soft sigh passed through Nyslion's lips as she smiled gratefully at her friend. She turned towards Will. "She won't harm him if he can control his tongue. He acted most rudely once he was revived. This," She motioned to her companion, "is Rhessani. She is my closest companion." She spoke to Rhessani in her language. He heard his name and Jack's. He smiled at her as she glanced at him. He sucked in a breath at the intense look in her crimson eyes.

He was yanked out of his reverie by Jack's perverted rambling. He turned to give Jack a look that plainly told him to shut up but was ignored. Jack moved towards Nyslion only to turn in his path as Rhessani expertly pointed her dagger at him. Nyslion made a nervous laugh. She turned towards Will, moving Rhessani's hand down from threatening Jack so she could sheath her dagger once more.

She cleared her throat before speaking."Would you honor us in accompanying Rhessani and myself to the city of Mirkwood? Your companion can come along if he can contain himself."

Will grinned as he nodded. He walked towards the two women, ignoring Jack. "I'd be most honored, M'ladies."

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Her whole body felt heavy and she was aching all over. Her throat felt like it was yanked out and her head felt like it had been cracked open. She tried to swallow, only to cringe at the searing pain that shot to the back of her throat. She had the most horrible taste in her mouth and her tongue felt like elastic. She tried to lift her heavy eyelids only to be blinded by the bright light and the unbearable burning in her eyes. She groaned loudly in pain and annoyance. She clenched her fist as she attempted to sit up. She had to move slowly and only when she had succeeded, did she realize a large, warm hand against her back, helping her. She opened her eyes too quickly, crying out as she shut them instantly. She heard a deep, comforting laugh and relaxed unknowingly. She heard the creak of a chair and a strange, yet familiar voice. He spoke another language. She felt the presence of another beside the unknown man. A moment passed before the newcomer walked away. Footsteps and then a door closing.

She heard the voice again say, "Drink." and realized the command was directed at her when she felt a cool liquid against her dry lips. She parted her lips to accept the liquid into her parched throat. It was sweet and bitter, a most delicious combination. She gulped it down until she had satisfied her thirst. It warmed her as she sipped the last bit of it. The cup that was against her lips was moved away when she had emptied it in her desperate thirst. She licked her lips, getting the last drops of the strange drink. She carefully opened her eyes and blinked a few times. The hand on her back was no longer there. She looked around and was instantly drawn to the man sitting beside the bed she was lying on. Her eyes widened. "W-Will..?" She immediately cast that thought aside. This man had long blonde hair, down past his shoulders. His eyes were a bright blue, unlike Will's deep brown. He wore the most odd clothes. It was a type of green, brown tunic with tight leggings. He wasn't Will, but he was attractive no less.

He had a confused look on his perfect face. "No, M'lady. I am known as Legolas Greenleaf, King of Greenwood, or Mirkwood, as it is better known. I am not this..Will."

Elizabeth blushed at her outburst and smiled shyly. "I'm sorry, I...you just looked so much like him." She watched him for a moment.

He smiled at her, a most charming smile. "Your name, M'lady?" He asked her after a long, awkward silence passed.

She blushed a deeper shade of red. "Please excuse my manners. Elizabeth Swann." She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

He took her hand that was clenched in the sheets and brought it up to his lips. He laid a soft, warm kiss against the back of her hand, a smile playing across his pink lips. His blue eyes met her brown. "What a beautiful name."

She stared at him, her breath caught in her throat. Her heart was beating so hard, she thought it would burst through her chest. She felt her body heat up, like a fire spreading throughout every inch of every region. She was completely lost in his enticing eyes, the feel of her hand in his.

His deep hypnotic voice broke through the silence. "Please, get some rest. I would like for you to be fully restored. I will talk to you more once you have fully recovered. I take your leave now." He kissed her hand again, never breaking eye contact. He stood up finally letting her hand fall against her rising chest. He bowed his head slightly, a smile across his lips as he slowly walked towards the door. He turned to give her one last look before disappearing.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She fell back against the bed, a smile splayed across her pleasant face. She sighed as she closed her eyes. Her mind started to drift off into the world of dreams and fantasy. Her secret dreams were filled with images of a blonde beauty.

**Okie! Chapter 3: Complete! Hoorah!**

**This chapter was introducing the POTC characters into the LOTR world...duh. I hoped you enjoyed it. This was longer than my first two. I'm trying to write more to give you more to read. **

**Please review and tell me any suggestions and comments! I love to read those. If you want to be informed of any new updates, I'd be happy to email you, so please leave me your email address. **

**Until the next chappie! **

**yuru**


	4. Getting To Know Your Comrades

**Well, here is Chapter 4, YAY! I like this one because it introduces my favorite made up character. It doesn't mention his name, so you'll just have to wait! Hee hee! I hope you like this chappie. I have a new reviewer by the name of The Perry Comrians thanx for your review! _huggles_ Anyway, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters, Legolas, Elizabeth, Will, and Jack DO NOT belong to me! Everyone else is mine and my dear friend's! DO NOT take my characters, first ask permission and I'll consider it. _grins_**

**Chapter 4: Getting To Know Your Comrades**

"So, where are we headed off to, luv?"

"Jack, would you mind keeping your intolerably large mouth shut?" Will managed to bite out through gritted teeth.

Jack grinned and slung his arm across Will's shoulders. "What are you talking about, Will? My mouth is not intolerable." Will rolled his eyes, annoyed, as he shrugged Jack's arm off his shoulders.

Nyslion glanced behind her at the two men and smiled. "We're only about a day away."

"What? A day? We've been walking for two days already with no rest!"

"What are you babbling about? It's only been two hours since we rescued your useless carcass from near death." Rhessani growled out as she glared at Jack over her shoulder.

Jack pouted as he opened his mouth to undoubtedly make a crude remark when Nyslion interceded. "We should rest for a bit. The horses seem to be fussing." She commented as she gracefully unmounted the horse. She waited for Will to climb down after her as she lead the horse over to a spot with lush green grass for the horse to graze. She smiled as she patted her horse and headed back over to the group.

Rhessani followed Nyslion's example as she unmounted and dragged Jackroughly offfrom her horse's back to the ground. She lead her deep brownish red horse over to the other horse to graze. She turned back and settled herself on a mossy rock.

Nyslion lowered herself near a tree, leaning back on the trunk with a content expression across her delicate features.

Will sighed as he plopped down beside her. He closed his eyes and lied down on the grass.

"Do you lovely ladies have any rum by any chance?" Silence.

Will grinned as he heard Jack grumble and settle down somewhere. After a few minutes, he peeked open one eye to see his 'comrades' in the same position as before. "Excuse me, Miss Nyslion, do you mind me asking you something?"

Nyslion looked at Will, and smiled. "Of course not M'lord. Ask whatever you wish you to know. I'll try my best to answer."

Will smiled as he sat up. " Well, why are you going to..this city that you mentioned? I know it's not any of my concern but I can't help but be curious as to why two young ladies are traveling alone to a city."

Nyslion smiled as she replied, "Well, M'lord, for one thing, we are much older than we may seem. The reason as to why we are making this journey is simply because there is to be a Ball."

"A Ball...?"

"Yes. The new King is to ascend the throne of Mirkwood, or Greenwood as it is now to be called."

"A new..King?"

Nyslion giggled softly as she nodded and continued, "Indeed, M'lord. I heard from Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien that the throne is to be passed onto the son of the old King, his name, Legolas."

"Really.." Will laughed, "I have no idea as to who all these people are."

Nyslion's eyes widened as she gawked at him, "You do not know of Lady Galadriel?" She looked to Rhessani.

Rhessani stared at Will. Jack glanced from one to the other, "I don't know who these people are either." He stated with a grin.

"There's no surprise in that. I'm amazed that you know your own name." Rhessani commenteddryly as she looked away fromhim to examine her perfect nails.

"I highly resent that." Jack growled out as he glared at the elven beauty.

"No one cares." Rhessani grinned evilly as she observed the frustrated Captain.

Will raised an eyebrow at Rhessani and turned back to Nyslion, "Why do you and Miss Rhessani have to travel such a distance to this city and with no protection none the less." Will realized how imposing he must sound like and hastily added, "If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Nyslion giggled again, "It's alright. I promised to answer all your questions, and I will. We are Princesses of Lothlorien and we are required to attend the Ball. To answer your other question, we did not intend to travel alone. We were accompanied by two others as our protection, but an incident occurred and we were separated into two parties. We will most likely meet again in Mirkwood."

Will nodded, "How long have you been traveling all together?"

"For quite a bit. I just wish we would arrive quickly." She made a quiet sigh as she looked at her lap.

Will was about to ask another question when he was interrupted.

"Why don't you take a break from digging through your mind for useless questions to ask and take the time to answer one of your own. Where did you and this imbecile come from and what was the reason for you two to be lying around in the middle of a forest unconscious?"

Will turned to Rhessani, staring at her as she asked her questions. "Um..well, I'm from...well, I'm not from anywhere actually. Jack and myself are...well...wanderers. We don't exactly belong anywhere. Now..for your other question...I do not know the answer. I only remember a terrible storm and waking up to Miss Nyslion's voice." He finished as he stared at the rock Rhessani sat on, with a confused look on his face.

Rhessani and Nyslion shared glances, each with a raised eyebrow. "No terrible storm has come across these lands for months now." Nyslion commented with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well, it's a mystery we'll never solve while we sit here on our luscious bums, so now lets go to the party, I love parties. Surely they'll serve rum." Jack exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, dodging a rock that was thrown from the direction of Will but failed to notice the larger rock thrown from the direction of Rhessani that hit him square on the head. He fell unconscious to the ground.

Silence, then laughter.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Elizabeth opened her eyes as she heard someone in her room. She sat up, rubbing at her eyes, expecting to see her maid but surprised to see a young blonde woman at the end of her bed. She stared for a moment then managed to gather her bearings, "May I ask who you are and where is Rosie?"

The young woman stared back and said something that sounded like a different language. Elizabeth stared blankly. The young woman blushed as she bowed her head, "I apologize M'lady. I was sent by the Prince to see if you were alright. You've been asleep for fourteen hours and he was beginning to worry."

"W-Wait..P-Prince...? What Prince...?"

"Prince Legolas, M'Lady." The woman looked offended as she stared at Elizabeth with a cold look in her eyes.

Suddenly, everything came crashing back down to her. Her eyes widened as she realized that she wasn't in her bed, in her room, talking to her maid. She flopped back down onto her bed with an exasperated sigh. She laid her hand across her forehead as she stared up at the ceiling. Her heart was beating hard against her rising chest.

"M'Lady? Are you feeling well?" The woman's voice brought her back to her senses. She slowly sat back up and smiled at the woman.

"I'm sorry. I feel better than when I had woken. I just forgot where I was and the shock of remembering just struck me breathless for a moment. You can tell the...Prince..that I am feeling quite better." She smiled reassuringly at the woman's unsure expression.

"As you wish, M'Lady." She bowed and turned to leave.

As the woman left, closing the door silently behind her, Elizabeth took a deep sigh and ran a delicate hand through her long locks. She stuck her feet off the side of the bed and just sat there for a moment before standing. She stumbled a bit, remembering that she was asleep for a while. She put a hand against the wall for balance as she decided what to do.

There was a knock on the door, bringing Elizabeth back to her senses. She heard a voice on the other side, a familiar voice and smiled.

"Are you decent, M'Lady? May I enter?" A muffled voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes. You may enter."

The door opened immediately and the blonde man named Legolas entered. As soon as he spotted her by the bed, he stopped abruptly, his eyes widening as he quickly turned his back to her. "I believe you said you were decent M'Lady, or did I hear incorrectly?"

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed a deep red as she glanced down at herself. She was wearing a shiny outfit that showed off the top of her cleavage and a bit of shoulder. It was long, so her legs were covered. It wasn't as bad as she thought. Why was he so flustered? _This must be these people's idea of...underwear!_ Her eyes widened and she quickly dived back under the blankets that covered the bed. "You can look now, M'Lord."

He turned back around and gave a relieved sigh. "I apologize, M'Lady."

"No, I was the wrong one. I am the one who should be sorry." A long silence passed between them as she stared at the sheets, feeling his eyes on her. She suddenly felt his warm fingers grasp her chin as he raised her face to meet his eyes. He was much closer than was expected and a surprised gasp escaped her full lips. A smile played across his features.

"It's quite alright M'Lady." He let her go as he moved away from the bed, leaving her with only the memory of his hot breath that had grazed her cheeks.

She was breathless, which puzzled her. She looked up at him and managed to plaster a smile onto her face.

He watched her for a moment before speaking, "Please, change your clothes. I will await you. A servant will be right outside this door if you require any assistance. When you are done, walk outside and my servant will take you to me." He bowed his head at her slight nod and her mumbled 'thank you' and turned to the door and left.

She took a deep sigh. _I need a bath._ She glanced around the room. It was fairly large. A large wardrobe, or at least that's what it resembled, stood in the corner. A pair of comfy chairs faced each other near the middle of the room with a low table in between them. It was nice room. The only thing missing was another door that should have led to a bathroom. She untangled herself from the blankets and climbed off the bed. She quickly made her way to the door Legolas had left through. She stuck her head out and glanced around. She spotted a young woman coming towards her. She was different from the other woman. She had the same blonde hair but she was fairly prettier than the other woman. She looked younger by a few years. Probably around seventeen. Elizabeth smiled at her and beckoned her into the room. She moved aside to let her pass. The young woman looked eager to assist her. "Is there a bath I can use?" Elizabeth asked.

The young woman nodded, "Yes, M'Lady. The bath is only a few minutes away. Would you like for me to take you there?" She waited for Elizabeth's answer eagerly.

"Yes. Thank you. I will need a change of clothing, if it isn't too much trouble." She smiled at the younger woman.

"Oh, it's not too much trouble at all! Please, help yourself to whatever you need." She said as she walked over to the large wardrobe and opened the doors to reveal uncountable dresses of every color.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she stared at the dresses adoringly. She quickly made her way to the dresses and examined as much as she could, pulling a few certain ones out for further inspection. She finally decided on a deep blue that had a gorgeous design on it. It had a slight sparkle to it, that if you looked directly at it, you wouldn't see it. She smiled to the servant, stating she was ready. The young woman smiled shyly and bowed as she turned to lead the way to the bath. Elizabeth was amazed as she observed the halls she passed through. Everything had its own beauty to it.

The woman lead Elizabeth outside, heading to the forest. "Um, excuse me, but may I ask why we are wandering through the forest?" A puzzled Elizabethasked as she glanced around at all the abnormally large trees.

The woman stopped as she turned to face Elizabeth. A confused look was on her young features, "You said you wished to take a bath, I am leading you to the bathing area. Please, it is only a little more further." She continued on and Elizabeth had no choice but to follow. She was dreading the idea of bathing in public. Her fears were proven to be true as the woman finally stopped in a clearing. It struck Elizabeth speechless. It was gorgeous! A large willow tree stood in the middle, its long leaves touching the ground. If you were to wander through them, you would be in your own world. Behind the tree, a type of hot springs resided. A waterfall hid a secret cave which contained towels and bathing products. It was in a secluded area, despite it being in the open. The servant interrupted Elizabeth's thoughts.

"If you need me, just call. I won't be too far." She bowed and left after Elizabeth mumbled a 'thank you.'

Elizabeth turned back to the little hot spring paradise. She nervously glanced around her, satisfied that no one was in view of peeping at her. She quickly shed off her clothes when she had finally made it into the secret cave. She set her old clothes next to her new dress. She picked up a few bathing products and a towel then made her way to the hot springs. A little island stood in the middle where she put her things down. She finally settled down into the water. The hot water was perfect. It engulfed her body as she dipped her entire self into the water to wet her hair. She resurfaced and moveda few strands ofhair from her eyes. She sighed as she leaned her back against the wall of the rock surface that surrounded half of the hot springs. Her eyes closed as she relaxed. Paradise is all she could think of to explain this place. After a few minutes of soaking, she put the bath products to use. Five minutes later, she was squeaky clean and was just relaxing for a bit. Five more minutes turned to ten then to twenty before Elizabeth decided to get out. She couldn't resist one more dive into the depths of the water. As she was below the surface of the water, she heard a splash. She almost choked as she realized someone was in the bath with her. She quickly resurfaced, afraid if it was a pervert and ready to scream. Her scream for the servant died in her throat as she immediately spotted the intruder. A man's back was facing her from the other side of the pool near the waterfall. He had long black hair with blonde tips that probably reached past his bum. His skin was a delicious tan. She couldn't help but stare. He seemed to sense her because he quickly turned around to face her. She almost fainted. He was the most gorgeous man she hadever seen. His eyes were a mischievous blue as he stared at her. A rebel smirk played across his handsome features as he looked her up and down. She finally realized that she was practically halfway out of the surface of the water, the top of her completely open for viewing. She yelped as she dunk herself below the water so only her head was visible. She felt her whole body heat up and knew her face was the reddest of the red. She glared at him.

He laughed, a laugh that was all masculine. He looked at her before finally letting her hear his voice, "Well, isn't this a treat? I should come to the bath more often if it means I get to gaze at the beautiful body of a beautiful woman each time."

Her face heated up more as she felt the blood rush up to her cheeks, "Excuse me, _sir_ but I believe I was here first and I would appreciate it if you would leave." She managed to bite out through her clenched jaw.

"Now why would I want to do that? I just got here and I want to finish my bath. It's big enough for us to share, so stop trying to hog all of it for yourself." He grinned at her.

She ignored the fluttering in her stomach as she tried to glare at him, "I need to get out! If you would be a gentleman and leave, I would be able to do so."

"Now, now. Nobody's stopping you from getting out. If you need to leave, go right ahead and do so my lovely lady. I'll be the gentleman and _try_ not to stare too much, but there's no promising that my eyes won't wander for just a little bit, there's no controlling them I tell you, it's like they have a mind of their own." His grin grew as her eyes widened. He began to run his hand through his hair as if this was _normal._

She swallowed hard as she tried not to stare. She looked down at the water then looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "How could you be so..c-cruel?" she sniffled as she looked at him.

His eyes widened as he realized she was crying. He began to panic. "H-Hey! I was only joking! You should've just smacked me and I would've done as you wanted! It's alright. Look, see? Everything will be just fine." he stuttered out as he quickly turned his back to her. "See, just do as you please, I promise not to look! Just don't cry!" He panicked as he heard her sob.

After a few minutes, he realized she was in the cave. He gave a long sigh. "I never made a girl cry in sorrow...only in pleasure.." He mumbled out. He sensed someone in front of him and saw her standing on the surface, wearing a deep blue dress that looked beautiful on her. He couldn't help but stare. She stared back, or glared back to be more accurate. He laughed nervously. "Well, there you go. See? No worries. No need to cry."

She rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "You know, you deserve a slap for that. I promise, it will come when you least expect it. Have a nice bath." She bowed mockingly at him and turned to walk off.

He stared at her blankly. "I'm such a moron. She was faking it." He sighed, then after a moment of silence, burst out in laughter. "I hope to see more of her."

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Elizabethsatacross from Legolas. "I really am sorry for making you wait for so long."

"It's really quite alright. Now, please eat." He sat across from Elizabeth in the hall where all the food was presented.

After Elizabeth was full, she decided to get some answers. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"I've never been interrogated before, I guess there's a first time for everything." He smiled as she blushed.

"No, I'm not interrogating"

"It's alright. Go ahead M'Lady."

"Well, first of all, where am I?"

"A city called Mirkwood, soon to be well known as Greenwood."

"How did I get here?"

"My people found you floating in a lake, unconscious."

She stared at him before continuing, "Are you a Prince or a King?" She asked with a grin.

His eyes widened as he stared. He then laughed. "You found me out. I am only a Prince at the moment but in three days, I am to ascend the throne to become a King. There will be a Ball, I hope you will accept my invitation to attend." He smiled at her.

She blushed. "I would be honored. Thank you M'Lord."

He took her hand that was on the table and brought it to his lips for a soft kiss. "No, the honor is all mine, M'Lady"

**Chapter 4: Complete.**

**This is the end of Chapter 4 of _To Love Again_. Please review! I love to read any feedback! Once again, my offer remains open to those who wish to be informed of any updates. Leave my your email address and I'll be sure to email ya! **

**Until next time!**

**yuru**


	5. New Arrivals

**Yay! It's now Chapter 5 of _To Love Again_ and I think it's turning out pretty good, eh? I made a mistake on my last chapter, my new reviewer was The Perry Countians not The Perry Corians or whatever I said. _Smacks head._ Anyway, I want to get to the part to the Ball and have my mysterious hot man from the Hot Springs revealed. I don't know who I'm going to pair who to, but I assure you, there will be a lot of different couples, like, one person with multiple people, it's going to be like a soap opera...okay, I'll stop telling you what I'm planning and just get on with it. **

**DISCLAIMER: Legolas, Elizabeth, Will, Jack, Aragorn and Arwen DO NOT belong to me. Nyslion, and Rhessani DO belong to me and my friend. DO NOT use my characters without permission.**

**Chapter 5: New Arrivals**

Will sat behind Nyslion on her brilliant horse as they trotted through the forest, closely followed by Rhessani with Jack. It was a day after they had knocked Jack unconscious. It was a funny joke, but the laughter had died when they had to drag Jack's limp body to the horse and then heave it up so they could continue on with their journey. An hour later and Jack jerked awake, yelling obscene remarks from his dream, and fell off the horse. It was a funny joke, but yet again, the laughter had died when they had to listen to his whining and complaining for another hour and a half. Rhessani was plainly tempted to cut off his tongue to shut him up, encouraged by Will's urging to do it, but much persuading from Nyslion resulted in Jack keeping his tongue, but only if he would shut up.

It was now their second day together and they were getting ever closer to their destination. Just a few more hours and they'll be in the comfort of the elves. Over the past day, Nyslion had been explaining to Will what an elf was and what their characteristics were like. She was also describing the other creatures that resided in _Middle Earth_, as this strange world was called. In turn, Will explained to Nyslion where he came from and what he did in his world. They had come up with the conclusion that Will and Jack had experienced some sort of time portal that randomly struck at unfortunate victims and it took them between the two worlds. It was a very abnormal and unbelievable resolution, but it was to be accepted for the time being.

"What time do you think we will arrive?" Will inquired.

"Most likely by evening. Do not worry, we are to be expected. The Ball is to take place tomorrow. I hope you will attend." Nyslion replied as she threw a smile over her shoulder to Will.

He smiled back, "Do you think..the Prince would let me, er, us attend the Ball? He doesn't even know who we are."

"I'm sure it will be fine. I heard that Prince Legolas has a noble heart and he would not do such a terrible thing. You are a guest to his kingdom. He would be considered unkind and rude to not accept you at his Ball."

"Well, if this Legsie fellow doesn't allow me to attend, I assure you ladies that I will find a way in. I'm sure rum will be served, I must attend." Jack grinned, a determined look plastered on his face.

Rhessani rolled her eyes, "Please, don't try too hard. Your brain might give out from over exertion."

"I highly resent that." Jack glared at the back of Rhessani's head.

"No one cares, you drunken fool."

"I'm not drunk, for if I was, you would know."

"That's a surprise. You must be more clueless and empty-minded when you are drunk. Any normal person would have been fooled and thought you to be drunk all the time. Do a lot of people come up to you to make sure you are alright?"

"For your information, I am quite popular back home. Most women adore me."

A light laugh escaped from Rhessani as she shook her head, "People back home must be more idiotic than you."

Jack was about to reply when Nyslion and Will finally interceded for the both of them to stop bickering and just sit there and be silent. With an annoyed grunt from both stubborn beings, they obeyed.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Elizabeth wandered the halls, observing everything she possibly could. She was enjoying her stay at Mirkwood and planned on going to the Ball the next day. She was excited to pick out the perfect dress. She wanted to meet as much people as she could.

Earlier that day, she was with Legolas. He explained to her everything she wished to know of this strange new world. She learned what elves were and she also learned about dwarves and hobbits. She was deeply interested in these types of topics. They spent hours talking to each other. Legolas had promised her that he would tell her of his adventures with the Fellowship and his quest to save Middle Earth. She was looking forward to it.

Elizabeth had gotten to know her maid that was ever present by her side. She was a sweet girl and had learned that she was much older that she had seemed. Elizabeth was amazed by these strange creatures called elves. She especially enjoyed their company.

She turned to the elf, "Is there anything here that I can do to pass the time?"

The elf answered with an eager expression, "Well, M'Lady, there is horseback riding, archery, many things. What would you be interested in doing?"

Elizabeth felt excitement bubble up inside her, "I've never rode a horse before. I would be delighted in experiencing such a thing!"

The elf bowed and immediately turned to lead Elizabeth to where the horses resided. Elizabeth could barely contain her excitement. She chose a pure white horse, a true beauty. The stable boy, who looked like a full-grown man, saddled the horse and helped Elizabeth onto it. She slipped and almost fell, but caught herself by the last minute. She giggled girlishly as she began to trot about. She soon picked up speed and in about a second, was racing across in no particular direction. She enjoyed the feel of the wind blowing through her hair. She let out a laugh that was lost to the wind.

A pair of gentle blue eyes watched as Elizabeth trotted back into the stables. Legolas smiled as she spotted him. "I was looking for you."

"I apologize, M'Lord." She smiled at him as she made to unmount. He immediately rushed to her side to help her down. She blushed at the attention. Once she was off, she stumbled a bit and fell against his chest. He caught her, holding her gently against his hard chest. He looked down at her, breathing into her hair. Her face was beet red, her breathing sped up. She slowly looked up at him, realizing how close they were. Their faces were only inches apart, their noses barely brushing against the other. Her breath caught as she felt his hot breath against her parted lips. Her eyes involuntarily closed as she felt his lips brush against her's.

"E-Excuse me, M'Lord." Legolas abruptly pulled away, letting go of Elizabeth. He looked flushed as he tried to regain his composure.

"Yes?" He managed to speak.

"Lord Aragorn has arrived." The servant girl bowed as she spoke.

"Ah, Aragorn. He's arrived just as he promised." He turned to Elizabeth, he swallowed hard as he noticed her beautifully red cheeks. "I apologize M'Lady. I acted out too boldly."

She was only able to shake her head and smile shakily.

He nodded and took a deep breath. "Would you like to meet an old friend?"

She forced her voice to work, "I would be delighted to meet a friend of yours."

He nodded once more and offered her his arm. She gladly took it, linking her arm with his. When he looked at her, she smiled brightly. He smiled back and began to walk.

They arrived at the hall where the food was presented. A man was sitting at a table with a beautiful woman. The man had black hair that went past the nape of his neck. He was handsome and his eyes sparkled with a gentle kindness. The woman was an elf. She had beautiful long dark brown, black hair that went past her waist. She was gorgeous. They both wore beautiful robes. They looked happy together.

Legolas led Elizabeth over to them and once they were spotted, the couple immediately arose. Legolas let go of Elizabeth to embrace the man and kiss the woman's hand.

"Aragorn, Lady Arwen, it's so good to see to you. It has been so long."

"Yes, it has. How have you been?" The man, called Aragorn asked.

"I've been doing fairly well, seeing as how I am to be crowned King tomorrow." They laughed.

The woman who Elizabeth assumed was Arwen, looked at her. She smiled and looked at Legolas, "Who is this beautiful young woman?"

Legolas turned to smile at Elizabeth, "I apologize. This is Lady Elizabeth. M'Lady, meet Lord Aragorn, son of Arathorn and King of Gondor and Lady Arwen Evenstar of Rivendell."

Elizabeth bowed and spoke as she rose, "It's an honor to make your acquaintances, M'Lord, M'Lady."

An hour later, Elizabeth had gotten to know Aragorn and Arwen fairly well as she took supper with them. They were incredibly kind and she enjoyed conversing with them. She found it easy to talk to them and felt she could tell them anything. They were truly kind.

Later on that day, Legolas was continuously called away to greet new arrivals. He promised he would introduce her to everyone once the Ball took place. Aragorn left with him each time and she was left with Arwen. She liked the older woman a great deal and they shared plenty of stories and jokes. Elizabeth told her of what happened to her and how she had ended up in Mirkwood, which Arwen exchanged with a story of her own of her past and home.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

"Is this Mirkwood?" Will inquired, amazed at the beautiful city.

Nyslion smiled and nodded as she unmounted, helped down by a servant. Their arrival was announced and they awaited the Prince. A few minutes after they had settled down in the hall where the food was presented, they spotted a blonde man approach them, accompanied by a black haired man. The women immediately arose to bow. Will followed their example, guessing this man, who looked strangely a lot like him, was Prince Legolas. After kicking Jack under the table to rise and show his respect, the man finally spoke.

"Ladies Nyslion and Rhessani, it is an honor to finally make your acquaintance. I have heard so much about you from Lady Galadriel."

The women bowed once more. Nyslion had a slight blush to her cheeks, "It is surely our honor to have finally laid eyes upon the fabled Legolas of the Fellowship. I am surely blessed to be here."

"Ah, M'Lady you flatter me." He was nudged rather hard by Aragorn and Legolas laughed, "I apologize, I failed to introduce you lovely ladies to Lord Aragorn, son of Arathorn and King of Gondor. M'Lord, Ladies Nyslion and Rhessani, Princesses of Lothlorien."

Aragorn bowed his head when they bowed deeply, "An honor it surely is." The ladies blushed.

Legolas finally noticed Will and Jack. He frowned as he turned to them, "Are these young men the two escorts who accompanied you from Lothlorien?"

Nyslion stifled a laugh, knowing that Legolas must be wondering why the 'servants' were sitting at the table. She relayed her story to him and Aragorn with the help of Rhessani. Will and Jack remained silent, nervous of being thrown out of the city.

Once Legolas understood their situation, he kindly gave them permission to attend the Ball that would take place the next day. He had a servant lead the four new arrivals to two rooms. Nyslion and Rhessani resigned to their rooms, with Jack trying to follow, only to be threatened by Rhessani. Will then dragged Jack to his room and threw him in. He then finally went to his room and flopped onto the bed. He felt dirty but ignored that fact as he fell asleep instantly.

**Chapter 5: Complete**

**Well, another chapter finished. I plan on having the Ball by the next chapter and I hope I will have time to reveal my gorgeous man from the hot springs. I think I'll have Elizabeth finally meet up with Will and Jack after TWO months! Oh my gosh! **

**Please review! I like to know your thoughts and suggestions on my story. **

**Grins at anxioustritip. You'll just have to wait and find out for yourself. MUWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Until next time!**

**yuru **


	6. The Ball

**Here we go! Chapter 6 of _To Love Again!_ I'm so happy that I have 7 reviews now! Thank you to my ever sweet reviewers! Hugs and kisses! Hahahaha! Anyway..._clears throat..._I'll stop blabbering now.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Elizabeth, Legolas, Aragorn, Arwen, Will, Jack, Gimli, Eomer, Eowyn, Faramir and Thranduil DO NOT belong to me. Everyone else does so no stealing my characters!**

**Chapter 6: The Ball**

The Ball had started a whole hour ago and Elizabeth was still in her room. She had just returned from taking a 'quick' bath that turned into two hours of soaking and floating. She bustled about, gathering all her undergarments and the dress she had previously chosen the night before. The young elf servant that was always by her side, helped her to get the dress on and to brush her hair. A half hour later, Elizabeth was ready to face the new beings that awaited her at the Ball. She smiled thankfully at the servant and hurried out. It took her about seven minutes to remember where to go. She passed through the quiet halls and finally reached her destination. She took a deep, cleansing breath before entering.

The room was gigantic! She stared and gawked at the size and beauty of it all. Everywhere she looked, there was some new person or some new beauty to see. To one side of the room, there was a humongous door with ancient workings on it. Most likely, it was in elvish. Towards the opposite end of the room, Elizabeth could make out a type of throne. The throne itself commanded authority and respect. It had that type of aura. An elf sat on the throne. He didn't look old, but Elizabeth could feel his power and wisdom. She guessed that he was the King and the father of Legolas. She tried to study him from afar, but decided it was useless because of all the people and the distance. She sighed as she glanced around the room. She immediately spotted Arwen walking straight towards her.

Arwen waved to Elizabeth as she finally caught the younger woman's gaze. "Lady Elizabeth, I'm so glad you have finally arrived. I was waiting for you." Arwen smiled as she stopped in front of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled, grateful that she finally saw a familiar face. She hugged Arwen as she greeted her happily, "I apologize. I was caught up in my bath. I took more time than was needed."

"Oh, I don't blame you. That bath is paradise." The two women laughed, "Please, Elizabeth, come sit with me." Elizabeth nodded and smiled as the older woman led her to a table near the front. Elizabeth recognized Aragorn sitting with a few other people. She bowed to him as he rose to greet her.

"Lady Elizabeth. So glad to see you have arrived. Please, let me introduce a bit of old friends." The men that were sitting at the table rose immediately, each with a pleasant smile across their face. Aragorn motioned to each man, giving their name as they bowed. A raven haired man named Faramir was accompanied by his wife, Eowyn the Shield Maiden of Rohan. Another man sat with them. He was the twin brother of Eowyn, his name, Eomer. He was buff and handsome. A rather short man named Gimli, son of Gloin, Elizabeth guessed was a dwarf. He seemed to be a gruff sort of creature. There were two elves with them. Celendel and Tiranien. They were surprisingly the elder brothers of Legolas. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. Celendel seemed to be very pleasant and Tiranien seemed wise and he was very polite. Elizabeth was instantly welcomed to sit with them. She liked all of them and felt liked in turn. She enjoyed conversing with Tiranien and Celendel the most. She asked them many questions about Legolas and they answered, well, more like Celendel answered while Tiranien just stared and shook his head.

"So is it only the three of you?"

"Well, we have one more brother, he's supposed to be here.." Celendel replied to Elizabeth as he glanced around to see if he spotted his missing brother.

"No sisters?"

"Yes...we have quite a few. A lot of them died a long time ago, but the surviving ones are somewhere in Middle Earth." Celendel answered as he laughed at his own joke. Tiranien just shook his head.

Elizabeth smiled at the two brothers. "I would like to meet your sisters one day."

"Yes, I would like to also..." A moment of silence passed between the trio before Celendel laughed, "Just kidding. Maybe one day you will, M'Lady."

Elizabeth laughed before noticing the silence that ensued throughout the room. She looked at everyone, confused, and then noticed all faces turned towards the two grand doors. They were slowly being opened. Suddenly everyone rose as Legolas, dressed in a fine green robe and looking very handsome, walked through the doors, his ever present smile across his face. He walked towards the throne, towards his father, King Thranduil. He bowed deeply as his father rose to greet him.

The ceremony of the new King's crowning lasted a whole hour before the new King was seated upon the throne. A loud and long applause passed before it was replaced with the incoherent chatter of the inhabitants of the room. Elizabeth was at a lost, since all that had been said was in elvish. She had Arwen explain it to her quickly while platter upon platter of all different kinds of foods that Elizabeth had never seen before was served. She glanced at Celendel and laughed as she noticed he was gawking at all the food. He noticed her and grinned.

"I haven't had a feast like this in such a long time." He immediately delved into the large plate that was set in front of him. It was piled with a variety of the food that was being served.

Elizabeth giggled once more as she herself decided to dig in. During her feast, she talked to more of the people that was at her table. They were all very polite and unique in their own way. Eowyn was a very admirable woman. She had a strength in her that wasn't normally present in the everyday female. She really liked talking to her with Arwen. During the feast, Elizabeth felt a prickling at the nape of her neck. She glanced around and her gaze was drawn to Legolas. He was staring at her and smiled when she looked at him. She blushed and smiled back. She turned back to her plate, nervous now that she knew Legolas had seen her. Why did he make her feel this way?

After a half hour of more conversing, everyone went silent. Legolas was standing again, he was saying something in elvish. Everyone clapped as a melodious song trickled into the room. Couples stood up and moved to the middle of the room where a huge space was left for the purpose of dancing. Elizabeth smiled as Aragorn and Arwen excused themselves and not too long, Faramir and Eowyn left to dance. Elizabeth glanced at Legolas, and noticed that he had gotten up. He was moving towards her and her heart immediately started to pound hard against her chest. Was he expecting her to dance with the new _King?_ He was staring straight at her, getting ever so closer. Her breathing sped up. The blood rushed to her cheeks at the look on his face.

Then, everything froze as a beautiful elven lady walked up to him, stopping him in his tracks. She had the most beautiful green eyes, and hair more blonde than his. She curtsied and he bowed. A few words were exchanged, Elizabeth noticed a tint of redness to the elf lady's cheeks. He smiled and nodded. They moved to where the other couples were dancing.

Elizabeth sat there stunned. So close, just a little bit further and she would have been dancing the night away with the King of Mirkwood. She turned back to the table and sighed as she stared at her plate. She noticed that she was the only one sitting at the table. Everyone must have excused themselves while she was caught up in her hopefulness. She sighed again, this time more loudly and less lady like. This night was turning out to be very disappointing. She should have stayed in the hot springs.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'';';';';';';

"'is ood iz ather asty." Jack commented as he practically stuffed his face, his cheeks bulging.

Will and Rhessani stared at him, disgust written across their features, "I should smack you for being such a disgusting pig." Rhessani growled.

"Jack, you moron, swallow then speak." Will glared.

Jack gulped down the drink from the goblet that was in front of Rhessani and was smacked so hard that his face was almost smashed into his plate piled with food. Will and Rhessani just stared at him as he started to choke and gag. Will smirked at Rhessani as he moved behind Jack and started to pound at his back. Jack grunted as he finally got a hold of himself. He looked at Will and grinned, "Thanks luv. Now, anyway, I think this food is mighty tasty." Will grumbled as he sat down again and glanced at an annoyed Rhessani.

After sitting through five minutes of Jack's rambling, Will had gathered up enough courage to ask Rhessani to dance with him. He thought Nyslion was pretty brave to ask the King to dance with her, so he decided it was a piece of cake to ask Rhessani, forgetting the fact that she was a beautiful Princess. He immediately regretted it when Rhessani just stared at him, Jack blabbering on in the background. Just when he was about to apologize, she _smiled_. A real smile coming from Rhessani. He smiled back, his stomach turning in flops with his nervousness. She nodded and stood. He followed and they both made their way to the other couples, both ignoring Jack's questions and confusion.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Ten minutes later and still nobody had returned to the table. Elizabeth sat there, quietly staring at her plate. Two minutes later and she was thinking about just going back up to her room.

"Well, look who it is. The little lady from the baths. I do believe you owe me a slap."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she was interrupted from her thoughts. She quickly looked at the owner of the voice and wasn't surprised one bit at who she saw. The man elf from the hot springs stood beside her, leaning against the table. He was wearing black robes. He looked just as sexy in clothes as he did out. She resisted the urge to stare and drool and instead glared.

"What are you doing here? A rude and shameless man such as yourself couldn't possibly have been invited to such a Ball." Elizabeth watched as a grin grew across his handsome features.

"Oh but I'm sure a lady such as your high standards would know the older brother of the new King when he stood right in front of her gorgeous brown eyes."

"W-What? You couldn't possibly be the brother of Legolas! I've already met his other two and they were _polite_ and _respectful_, two traits you dreadfully lack. Plus, you look nothing like him."

He smirked as he took a seat beside her, facing her as he observed her, "You actually believed that Celendel was polite and respectful? Are you sure you met the right guys?" He laughed as she glared at him harder. "You know, I'm quite positive that if you put that much energy in smiling, you would look a thousand times more beautiful," Elizabeth's eyes widened as her cheeks heated, "Sorry, just a mindless observation, you can go back to glaring, though when you blush it makes you look rather pretty."

"You are the most rude man I have ever"

"Would you like to dance?"

"What...?"

"Oh, I apologize, M'Lady. I was wondering if you would care to dance?" He stood up and bowed before her, his hand extended to her.

She stared at him, speechless. "What's with the sudden change of attitude?"

He straightened and stared at her, "You said I was a rude man, so here I am, asking you politely to dance with me and you refuse. You are the first woman to refuse me."

Elizabeth stood up and grinned, "I didn't say I refused, though that is what you deserve."

"So you will dance with me?"

"Yes, my dear Lord, I would be delighted."

His grin widened as he took her hand and kissed it lightly, never breaking eye contact. She smiled at him as he led her to where the other couples were dancing.

"I don't believe I recall your name, M'Lady."

"That's because I didn't give you my name." He laughed. Silence followed as they danced together.

"Well, are you going to give me your name?"

Elizabeth then laughed. "Elizabeth Swann."

"Beautiful." He watched her smile, "Strange, but beautiful." She glared up at him.

He grinned down at her as she asked, "What's your name?"

"Who wants to know?"

She sighed, "A curious lady."

"Is she pretty?"

"Who wants to know?" Elizabeth grinned.

"I do."

"You decide."

"Hmm..well, who is this curious lady?"

"She's standing right before your eyes."

He looked down at her and smiled slightly, "Well, no, she isn't pretty." Elizabeth looked up at him, a hurt expression across her face. His smile widened into a grin, "She's beautiful, angelic, gorgeous. Pick any one." She stared at him, he stared back. She finally smiled. Silence.

"You haven't answered my question."

"And what was your question Oh-Angel-of-Mine?"

She raised an eyebrow as she answered, "What do you call yourself?"

"Sexy Beast, Sex God, anything around that topic."

Elizabeth blushed, "I meant your name, you pervert!"

He laughed, "Mikklien. Mikklien Cuthalion."

She watched him suspiciously then smiled when she confirmed he was serious, or as serious as he could manage. "A pleasure to meet you Lord Mikklien."

"I know." He grinned at her expression. "But please, call me Mikklien, or Lover, whichever one satisfies you."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as he grinned down at her.

;';';';';';';';';';';';;';'';';';

Legolas had finally stopped dancing with the lovely Princess of Lothlorien. She was beside him now, talking with him. He glanced around the room casually as he searched for a certain someone. He saw Celendel flirting with a few elven women, or at least he was _trying_ to flirt with them. They just ignored him. He spotted Tiranien in deep conversation with an elderly elf. He scanned the room, searching for his other brother. His eyes finally drifted to the couples dancing. He immediately spotted his rather tall brother dancing with someone. He was trying to get a good look at the woman but was distracted by one of Nyslion's questions. He turned away to look at her, sheepishly asking her to repeat herself.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Will was having a dandy time with Rhessani. He was getting to know her quite well. She was a very beautiful lady and he found himself staring at her beauty more times than was polite. He felt her moving under his hand that was on her waist. He sighed as he listened to her speak to him. They were gliding across the floor when suddenly someone bumped into Rhessani rather hard, knocking her against his chest.

Will looked up to see who had been so clumsy to carelessly knock a lady off balance so rudely. His glare was immediately drawn to the lady of the couple as he heard a soft gasp. He himself had to suppress a gasp as he saw who it was.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Elizabeth giggled as Mikklien decided to twirl her around. She forgot all about the other guests of high ranks. She was having fun, and with a pervert no less. A very handsome pervert. He pulled her against him and she put her hand on his chest to balance herself. She felt her breath quicken and her body heat up. He held her so close.

Mikklien breathed into Elizabeth's hair as he held her lithe body against his masculine chest. Suddenly, he pulled her away to twirl her around again when he accidentally bumped into someone from behind. He pulled Elizabeth with him as he turned to see who had unfortunately been bumped into. It was a black haired man and woman with amazing red eyes. He was about to apologize when he heard Elizabeth give a small gasp. He looked down at her. She was staring, shocked speechless, at the couple he had bumped into.

"Will..?

"Elizabeth..?"

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

**MY FIRST CLIFF-HANGER! **

**Chapter 6: Complete**

**Well, now we all know who the mysterious hot man from the even hotter hot springs is. Yay! I love him so much! Isn't he great?**

**I NEED IDEAS FOR WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! HELP ME!**

**Did you guys like this chapter? Yes? No? **

**Um, I don't think elves really dance, especially like how Mikk wanted to dance, so er, just go with it. LOL! **

**I got a new reviewer while I was writing this! Yay! Hugs for jael! Thanks for the compliments! I'm glad you like my story! Keep reading! If you want, I can email you whenever I update since you don't have an account here. Just leave me your email address sweetums! **

**Thank you to my other reviewers! **

**anxioustritip is my first reviewer EVER! _Skips around throwing twinkies at reviewers_**

**Orlando's Hot Chick I'm probably going to try and make Liz faint in the next chapter, but I need to figure out how to bring that about...that would be funny wouldn't it? _Laughs_**

**Redneck626Arya4LayaSparrow Isn't Jack just the sweetest thing? I'll try to check out your ficcy-poos but I need to find time. Damn Highschool and their endless homework! _Goes into a rant about useless crap_ **


	7. A Not Too Pleasant Reunion

**So sorry for the long delay. I had a pinch of writer's block and a lot of stupid school work to do. I did write some new stories though. Yay for me! Anyway, this one is really short, I didn't know what to do. I apologize for it being such a quick read. But please enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Not Too Pleasant Reunion**

"Will...?"

"Elizabeth...?"

They stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Will seemed to get his mind under control. He cleared his throat rather loudly and a little forcefully.

"What are you doing here..._how_ did you get here?"

Elizabeth blushed as she realized she had been staring. She answered a little hesitantly, "I..I don't really know...all I remember is a storm...how did you get here?"

Will looked at her a little strangely, "The same as you, a storm..Jack's here too..." Will didn't even bother to point out where their little drunken friend sat. He continued to watch Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was about to respond when she felt someone move up beside her. She turned her head to see Mikklien next to her, a big grin on his face.

"Ah, Lady Elizabeth, care to introduce me to your friend?" He had a pleasant expression, the complete opposite of Will's.

"Oh, well, this is-" She was interrupted by Will.

"Who's this Elizabeth?" Will's expression was that of complete jealousy. He glared at Mikklien, his fists clenched at his side.

Elizabeth was shocked to see such a reaction from Will. She stared at him for a moment, one elegant eyebrow raised. She calmly stated, "It's Miss Swann and this is Lord Mikklien Cuthalion. Mikklien, this is Mr. William Turner" She deliberately said Mikklien's name without any title, giving Will's name one instead. She ignored Will's surprised expression. Her blank eyes came to rest upon the red haired lady that was in Will's arms. Both eyebrows rose as she looked into Will's eyes. "Will you care to introduce me to your lady?"

A confused expression flooded his features and then realization dawned as Rhessani straightened in his arms. He glanced at the red haired beauty and then back to Elizabeth. A pleasant smile surfaced onto his handsome face, "This is Lady Rhessani, Princess of Lothlorien, M'Lady, please meet _Miss Swann_." He purposefully didn't correct Elizabeth's statement of Rhessani being _his_ lady. He watched her expression and was pleased to see it had effected her.

Rhessani curtsied politely, a little offended when Elizabeth only responded with the nod of her head. She instantly did not like this woman.

Mikklien stood to the side of Elizabeth, observing every emotion that Elizabeth failed to keep hidden. He felt that she no longer wanted to be facing this man. He gently put his hand on her shoulder, feeling her jump slightly. She quickly looked up at him and then back to Will.

Will's eyes widened. _How dare he touch her so familiarly? _

"It was a pleasure to meet you Lord..William, but I'm afraid Lady Elizabeth and myself need to be getting on with our night. Please enjoy the rest of the evening. The food is delicious, is it not?"

Will's glare deepened, his fists clenching so tight, his knuckles turned white. "How dare you touch her. How dare you act as if you are lovers." He was about to go on when a resounding slap echoed throughout the hall. Silence went throughout the room as every head turned to the people who weren't dancing in the midst of all the happy, dancing couples. The only noise was Jack's drunken rambling.

Legolas stood to his feet, sensing trouble. He didn't know what the cause of it was until he got through the huge crowd of his guests, Nyslion right behind him.

Elizabeth was there, breathing fast, her hand still in the air where she had slapped Will. "How dare _you _act as if it matters to you. Who are you to say such things? You mean nothing to me and I mean nothing to you. Isn't that how it goes?" She would have went on but her throat choked and hot tears overflowed her glossy eyes.

Will was about to go to her when Mikklien pulled her to his chest. He stared hard at Will, making him stop cold with anger.

"Stay away from her, you seem to only cause her deep sorrow."

Will couldn't control himself. This unnatural anger and jealousy took control as he raised his fist to punch Mikklien in the jaw. Right when his fist was about to collide with Mikklien's jaw, a hand shot up and caught it. Will stared, shocked, as Mikklien glared at Will.

"No _inexperienced _human, such as _yourself_, should ever take on an_ experienced _elf such as _myself_. Now step away before I hurt you beyond description." Mikklien dropped Will's hand and turned back to Elizabeth.

Will immediately unsheathed his ever present sword. He pointed it at Mikklien, an obvious challenge.

Elizabeth stared at him sorrowfully, "Will, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?"

Will ignored her questioning and waited for Mikklien to react. A rush of whispering went around the bystanders. Legolas stepped forward, putting a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Lord William, I highly suggest you sheath your sword and step away. I will not tolerate such disrespect and foolishness."

Will looked at Legolas, debating whether to obey. He decided to sheath his sword, a little regretfully.

"What are you doing? I accept your challenge. No body makes such a lovely lady cry. Draw your sword and fight." He grinned at Legolas as he told Mikklien to seize what he was doing, "Oh, calm down little brother. You worry too much. Besides, I never step down from a challenge. You might be King, but I am still your elder, now go away so I can concentrate."

"Mikklien.." Mikklien paused as he heard a soft voice speak his name. He turned around and grinned when he saw Elizabeth standing close, watching him. He glanced at Will as he quickly lowered his head to whisper into her ear.

"Worried about me? A rude pervert?"

She smiled, holding back her laughter, "No, I'm worried about Will...don't hurt him. Please..."

"I won't... well, I won't hurt him too much." He quickly pressed his lips against her ear, just slightly, barely anyone noticed. Will certainly did and he tightened his grip on his sword as he took a stance, ready to start the duel.

Mikklien faced him, grinning as he casually circled Will, ignoring Legolas' protests. Before Legolas could stop the duel, he struck Will's sword, a sharp clang ringing throughout the hall. The duel began.

Elizabeth stood, watching each move, each strike freezing her heart. The echoing sound of steel against steel resounded throughout the room, making her head swim with worry. She fidgeted with her hands nervously, not taking her eyes off the duel.

Mikklien calmly struck Will's sword, hardly putting much effort. Will was more on the offensive, putting all his power and strength into each blow. Mikklien blocked with such ease and agility. He had an amused look.

"This is getting quite boring, Will. Why don't we spice it up a bit?" The moment the words left his smirking lips, he sliced into Will's arm, causing him to drop his sword.

The moment Elizabeth saw Will's arm begin to bleed, heard his grunt of pain, she fainted. The darkness overtook her vision, her last thoughts of Will.

Legolas heard Elizabeth's cry of distress. He turned just in time to see her faint. He sped over to her, and in an instant, had her in his arms. He glared at Mikklien, holding Elizabeth against him tightly.

Mikklien glanced at Legolas, laughter in his eyes and then looked back at Will. His eyes widened as his head spun around to confirm what he had just seen. Elizabeth was in his younger brother's arms, unconscious. He immediately rushed over to them, trying to take her from him, failing.

Will was sweating as the deep crimson blood dripped from his wound. The cut was very deep. He ignored the pain as he looked for Elizabeth. He found her in Legolas' arms. He almost fainted when he saw her unconscious. His vision did start to blur. He fought against it, moving slowly towards Legolas and a panicking Mikklien. He didn't quite get there. He blacked out a few steps away.

Legolas saw Will's body drop to the floor and turned a stern look on Mikklien. Mikklien glanced over his shoulder and snorted on his laugh.

"Looks like he couldn't handle it. What?"

"Take care of him. I'll take Elizabeth to her chambers."

"What? But why can't I take her? And since when are you on a first name basis with her?"

"Just do as I tell you."

Mikklien sighed loudly and turned to Will. He scrunched up his face as he threw him over his shoulder, none too gently. He stomped off to a random room, calling a servant to tend to his wounds. He then left, immediately heading back to the Ball, hoping to figure out where Elizabeth's room was.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Legolas laid Elizabeth down on her bed. He ordered a servant to fetch him a damp cloth. He then placed it over her forehead to cool her. He sat there for a bit, watching her slow, even breathing. She resembled an angel, sleeping peacefully, her hair in a disarray about her. After five minutes, he slowly got to his feet to leave to go back to the Ball. He now had to deal with all his other guests in explaining what had happened. He sighed, glancing at her one last time before leaving.

* * *

**Sorry if you guys didn't like it. I think it was waaaay too short for my liking. **

**I wrote two new stories. If you like Inuyasha, and you love Kagome and Sesshoumaru pairings, you'll like the other fic I wrote. It's called _What I Live For. _It's really short and won't take you that long to read. So please review and tell me if you liked it or not. The other story I wrote is located in another website that for some strange reason won't appear on here so if you want to read it, I can email it to you, just tell me. It's called _Faylinn_ and I made up an entire new world with characters of my own. I have the whole plot planned out. I hope you'll read it. I like it a lot! I think I'm going to add a new story called _Levana_ after I'm done writing this. It's a past story I wrote a long time ago. **

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Sarah: My real name is Sarah too! Cool! Anyway, _clears throat_, thanks for all your compliments! I love Mikk so much! He is a VERY cool guy! I could just eat him up...heh heh. **

**Redneck626Arya4LayaSparrow: You'll fall in love with Mikk so much more in the future. Thanks for reviewing! I'm so happy you've been following my story that far! **

**Until Next Time...**

**yuru**


	8. A Distressed Lady

**I am sooo sorry for taking so long. How long has it been since I last updated again...?A month? A _few _months? Quite a long time, I apologize. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Distressed Lady**

Elizabeth moaned loudly as she cracked her eyes open. She rubbed at her sleepy eyes and yawned loudly. After taking in her surroundings, all of last night's terrible events came crashing back down so hard, she fell back onto her pillow with a loud sigh.

She laid there for a few more minutes before deciding to roll off the warm, soft bed. After stretching, she trudged to her wardrobe and flung the doors open. Picking out a random yellow dress, Elizabeth pulled off her previous night's dress and slowly pulled on the new dress. She then brushed her hair and pulled it into a neat bun on top of her head, tying it with a yellow ribbon she found in one of the drawers.

After glancing at herself in the mirror, she headed for the door and upon walking into the hall, she stopped dead in her tracks. Jack was standing there with his ever present grin on his face. Elizabeth stood there for a moment, not sure of what to do.

"Why, good morning, luv." His grinned widened at her annoyed expression.

"Good morning Jack." They stared at each other for bit.

"Surprised to see me, are we?"

"No. I expected to see you here, seeing as how Mr. Turner was here." Elizabeth replied stiffly.

"What are you implying? That we are inseparable? Jealous?"

"Don't flatter yourself Jack. I was only assuming that Will's dear, sweet captain would be here also, he seemed so bent on leaving with you all those days ago."

"You hold long grudges don't you luv?"

"It's Miss Swann. And no, actually. I'm quite the type to forgive and forget, with the exception of you and Will, of course. I can't exactly _forget_ what you two put me through for all those months, and I especially won't _forgive_ you."

"What did we put you through, Miss?" Jack's voice seemed softer and he was watching Elizabeth's face intently.

"I'm not about to discuss this with you, Jack. Especially here in this hall, where anyone could be passing by and over hear me." She looked up at Jack, who's face transformed from tender concern, to his usual playful expression.

"Well, for that matter, care to join me for breakfast? I'm quite hungry and the food here is delicious." He offered his arm to her which she took with a slight smile.

Jack escorted her down to the hall where the food was presented and Jack immediately excused himself, rushing to collect his plate to pile multiple servings of different foods.

Elizabeth smiled to herself as she casually observed the hall. She didn't want to admit that she was secretly searching for a certain someone, be it Mikklien, Legolas...or Will.

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt the presence of someone at her back and she felt a hot breath against her ear. A masculine voice whispered, "Good morning..." before she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Elizabeth's face heated up and her breath was caught in her throat before she even considered spinning out of the heated embrace to face who this bold man was.

It was the handsome Mikklien. His grin widened into a smirk as he met her eyes. Her cheeks heated once more.

"Back to the perverted scoundrel I see." Elizabeth stated as calmly as she could.

"I am nothing of the sort."

"Excuse me? No gentleman would ever embrace a lady in such a manner in which you just did." Elizabeth glared up at Mikklien, secretly enjoying this.

"But of course _I _didn't do such a thing. I am a gentleman, seeing as how I have never done such a rude thing to a _lady_." He laughed as Elizabeth's eyes widened. Her glare pierced into him before she spun on her heels and started to walk in no particular direction.

'How dare he? Of all the rude, insufferable, disgustingly idiotic' Her thoughts were interrupted by a large, warm hand grasping her upper arm and spinning her around into a hard, well formed chest. A blush immediately spread across her features once more. She was getting tired of all the blushing.

"Elizabeth, please, you know I never meant such a thing. I was only joking."

She could see his eyes still sparkled with his recent fit of laughter. She didn't even correct him from calling her by her first name. She gave him a suspicious, playful look before nodding her head. She then realized that they were in public and she was still in his arms, against his muscular chest. Her blush resurfaced once again before she was able to pull away from him.

"I forgive you." Elizabeth stated firmly, her chin raised high, dignified.

"Oh thank you oh great one! I feel privileged and blessed to have been forgiven by such a lady of your standards." He bowed mockingly before he started laughing again.

Elizabeth had to stifle her laughter behind a smile. She pretended to be upset again by turning around and sitting by a table without looking at him.

Mikklien grinned again and sat down next to her, a little too close for comfort. Elizabeth glanced at him oddly and then faced forward. Her heart immediately stopped as she saw who next entered the hall. It was Will and he had that same red haired woman on his arm. Her stomach gave a very unnatural flop as she stared at him walking to the table where Jack was wolfing down his breakfast.

A disgusted look presented itself on the woman with the red hair before she sat next to Will, her leg right against the line of his leg, leaving no space between them. Will didn't seem to notice, nor did he seem to care as he said something to Jack, who didn't seem to hear him as he gulped down the contents of his goblet.

Elizabeth was interrupted from her spying when Mikklien said something to her. She looked up at him with a blank look on her face. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

He raised one eyebrow at her, "What were you looking at?"

Her eyes widened before she quickly stated, "Nothing!"

Mikklien stared at her hard for a moment before looking about the room. His eyes stopped short in the direction where Will sat and Elizabeth's heart sank.

"It's that moron from the night before. What is he still doing here? I thought my brother would have thrown him out of the city before morning. He's such a wuss."

Elizabeth didn't know if that last statement was meant for Legolas or for Will. She then had a strong urge to start giggling and after fighting it for a few seconds, she finally gave in.

Mikklien stared at her with a concerned expression on his features. "Are you feeling alright?"

That made Elizabeth's soft giggles turn into upright laughter. Mikklien looked quite alert now and he didn't know what to do. He hadn't said anything funny.

* * *

"Jack, do you mind actually _chewing _your food? It's disgusting." Will was staring at Jack as he gulped his food down. 

"It's repulsive." Rhessani stated dryly.

Will glanced at Rhessani and grinned. "Isn't it?"

"Oi, nobody asked you alright missy?" Jack managed to say before taking another bite of whatever he was eating.

Will was about to say something in defense of the Lady Rhessani, but it stopped right when it was about to be said. He heard laughter, very loud laughter and he looked behind him, curious as to see what was so funny. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Elizabeth who had burst out laughing and she was sitting, quite close for that matter, next to that rude man from last night. His fists clenched as he watched them together.

* * *

Legolas walked through the halls, lightly conversing with Nyslion. She was a sweet young lady and he enjoyed his moments spent with her. Upon entering the hall where the food was presented, Nyslion on his arm, they were greeted with the loud laughter of a lady, as it would seem. He stopped at the entrance, his eyes immediately resting on the lady who was loudly laughing. He had to suppress a smile as he saw that Elizabeth was the one who was laughing. He walked to where she was sitting, Nyslion on his arm. When Legolas noticed who Elizabeth was sitting next to, he scowled.

* * *

Mikklien looked up at the new arrivals and grinned when he saw who it was. "Oh, Legolas. How nice to see you." 

Legolas raised one elegant eyebrow and looked at Elizabeth. "What's wrong with Elizabeth?"

Mikklien's grin was swiped off his handsome face as he looked down at the laughing woman. "Um, I don't exactly know at the moment. But I am trying to find it out, though it's proven to be quite difficult.."

All of a sudden, Elizabeth's laughter turned to tears. Her shoulders shook with her sobs.

Mikklien looked down at her with a panic stricken expression. "Elizabeth, sweetheart, don't cry. Laugh again. Come on."

Legolas let go of Nyslion and bent down to look at Elizabeth. "Are you alright Elizabeth? What's the matter?"

Elizabeth sniffled as she looked at Legolas. Her eyes were big and glossy. "W-Will...I.."

Mikklien's face hardened at the mention of the black haired man. His eyes shot over to where Will was sitting and noticed that he wasn't there. With a huff, he turned back to Elizabeth, but had to stifle his scream when he saw Will next to her.

"Elizabeth, I...I'm sorry." Will was kneeling in front of her. He went to take hold of her small hands but she pulled them away and started swiping at her tears. "Elizabeth..."

She continued to sniffle, having finally gotten her sobbing under control. She swallowed hard as she looked at Will, worry etched across his features, his eyebrows knitted together in concern.

She began to shake her head as she turned to stare at the wooden table. Her sniffling ceased and now only a few small tears leaked from her red, puffy eyes.

"Why...?" Elizabeth asked quietly, her voice thick and scratchy from her crying. "Why would you be sorry? You left without any backward glances, why are you sorry? Why _should _you be sorry?"

"Elizabeth, I-I had to...I-"

Anger welled up inside her causing her eyes to harden as she looked at him sharply. All thoughts of tears and sorrow left her, no longer letting her wallow in her self-pity. "Then don't say you're sorry. Don't _lie _to me! Just leave me alone! You're quite good at that!" And with that said, Elizabeth stood up abruptly, hastily excusing herself, and quickly left the hall, her brisk steps echoing in the silence.

Will stayed kneeling, watching her go with a sorrowful expression in his eyes.

Mikklien watched all this with an emotionless expression.He stared at Will as he sat there looking pathetic. With a shake of his head, a wide smirk spread across his face. He clapped a hand over Will's shoulder, as if to congratulate him, "Well, good job, idiot. The second time in two days that you've messed up with her. Is it going to be once a day, or are you going to quicken it up to multiple times? I think it's just best to _leave her alone_. She doesn't seem to like you that much anyway."

Will turned to glare menacingly at the cocky elf, standing to his feet, roughly shoving Mikklien's hand off his shoulder. "Why don't you mind your own bloody business? And stay the hell away from her!" He then turned sharply on his heel and stormed off to where Jack was continuing to gulp his food down and where Rhessani was still sitting, an amused expression on her face at what just took place. He plopped down hard on his seat, obviously in a foul mood.

Jack looked up from his 'task' and stared at Will, a blank expression on his face.

Will looked at him, annoyed and snapped, "_What_?"

Jack just shrugged and motioned to Will's plate, "You going to eat that?"

With a huff, Will shoved his plate towards Jack and stood angrily, turning to stomp off out of the hall.

Rhessani watched him leave with a sigh. After a minute, she looked back at Jack with a disgusted look and then gracefully stood to her feet and followed Will's path.

* * *

"Why must you provoke him? He's a guest here and you should be more polite. You're only making the situation more difficult." Legolas reprimanded his older brother as Will stormed off to his table. 

Nyslion threw a nervous glance over her shoulder at where Will had just plopped himself down.

Mikklien shrugged with a deep sigh, "I don't like him, I don't like how he treats Elizabeth, I don't like how he can't control his anger, I don't like how rude he is, I just don't like him." With a casual glance at Legolas, Mikklien stood to his feet, dusting off imaginary dust particles and turned to leave the hall.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked, annoyed.

"Where do you think?" As he glanced at a huffing Legolas, he noticed Will storming off in the background. With a 'hmpf,' Mikklien left the hall, in search of a distressed Lady.

* * *

**Dang, has it been a year since I updated...woah. Sorry..._ducks from flying tomatoes and rocks_ **

**Hope this chappie was good enough..hehe hopefully I'll update more frequently..**

**Until Next Time**

**yuru**


	9. New Interests

**I'm so sorry for the loooonnnngggg wait but I had MAJOR writer's block and it took me longer than I had hoped to finish it and it still isn't even that long. So I'm sorry for the short chappie, I'll try next time to smoosh any and all ideas into one chapter. Gosh man, it sucks when you wanna write but ya don't know WHAT to write and make it sound convincing.**

**Hey! Pirates 2 was great wasn't it! Hahaha! I love it! I'm gonna see it again tomorrow, (my third time)! I can't wait till the last one comes out! What's gonna happen between Will, Liz, and Jack! AAAHHH!**

**DISCLAIMER: Elizabeth, Will, and Jack DO NOT belong to me, they are characters from Disney's POTC and Legolas, Aragorn, and Arwen DO NOT belong to me, they are characters from LOTR. BUT, Mikklien, and Rhessani DO belong to me so DO NOT steal them! **

**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_

_Last time in Chapter 8: A Distressed Lady_

_"Why must you provoke him? He's a guest here and you should be more polite. You're only making the situation more difficult." Legolas reprimanded his older brother as Will stormed off to his table. _

_Nyslion threw a nervous glance over her shoulder at where Will had just plopped himself down._

_Mikklien shrugged with a deep sigh, "I don't like him, I don't like how he treats Elizabeth, I don't like how he can't control his anger, I don't like how rude he is, I just don't like him." With a casual glance at Legolas, Mikklien stood to his feet, dusting off imaginary dust particles and turned to leave the hall._

_"Where are you going?" Legolas asked, annoyed._

_"Where do you think?" As he glanced at a huffing Legolas, he noticed Will storming off in the background. With a 'hmpf,' Mikklien left the hall, in search of a distressed Lady._

* * *

**Chapter 9: New Interests**

Mikklien wandered around for at least an hour and a half before he finally found _her_ where they first met in that most shameful memory, for her at least. He didn't understand why she came here, to the baths no less, to find comfort. She was sitting on a large rock by the water's edge, staring listlessly into her reflection. She was slumped over, her hands supporting her weight with her legs folded beside her. Her yellow dress fell around her beautifully, covering her feet and hanging slightly off the rock. Her face glowed in the reflection of the water. Her honey curls slightly falling loose from the bun atop her head. Light tendrils framed her sad face.

The waterfall made a soothing background noise as Mikklien lost track as to how long he had been staring at Elizabeth. He grinned at that particular thought as he pushed off from the tree he had been leaning against. As he made to climb onto the rock from behind the unknowing girl, her voice startled him and he almost slipped off the rock and into the water.

"What do _you _want?" she said.

"Oh nothing but your company, my fair lady." he grinned at her as he made himself comfortable, ignoring her tone.

She 'hmphed" before turning her face away from his grinning visage which caused his grin to disintegrate into a small smile.

"Are you trying to hide your blush or do you not want me to look at your beautiful face?" he was about to reach over and touch her shoulder but stopped when she turned to face him. He was surprised by the smile on her face.

She shook her head slightly, her smile softening even if it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm fine, Mikklien."

"No you're not. What's bothering you?" he stared at her for a long time as she slipped into silence.

Her voice was soft with her reply, he had to lean in a bit to hear, "I just...I want him to...care..again." She took the time to swallow, not looking at him in his eyes. "Ever since we met Jack, he's been so far away. He.." she trailed off, licking her dry lips.

His eyes darkened as they followed her pink tongue before returning to look at her eyes.

She didn't seem to notice as she turned her head to gaze at the waterfall and he knew she didn't quite see it as her eyes kind of glazed over in her memory. "He doesn't concentrate on his job, which Mr. Brown, uh, his boss," she told him with a wave of her hand, "commented to my father a few days ago. He's always gazing out at the sea and I always spy him strolling the docks and staring out at the horizon, as if he were expecting...something..." she trailed off before straightening with a gasp, she turned to Mikklien with wide eyes.

Mikklien rose an eyebrow at the expression, as if she discovered something. "Expecting...? What? Expecting what?"

She screwed her face up in deep thought, a hand grasping her chin, her elbow resting on her other arm that hugged her stomach. Mikklien had to suppress a smile at the adorable picture she made. He didn't want to ruin the moment of her discovery, what ever it was, with her realizing he thought her predicament was...cute.

She snapped her fingers sharply, causing Mikklien to jump a bit with his good hearing. She looked at him hard, "Do you think Will had planned to leave with Jack months before?"

Mikklien kept from answering since he didn't have a clue as to what was going on in her pretty little head, thinking she didn't want his opinion anyway.

Elizabeth ignored Mikklien's unsure shrug, continuing with her speculation. "That would explain why he never asked me to marry him." she flung her head to glare at Mikklien, "I mean, I even bloody asked him why don't we get married and he just smiled _apologetically_ and said he was waiting for the most 'opportune moment'! Could you believe that? He bloody _quoted_ Jack! Why didn't I see this before?" she yelled, her arms flinging into the air, "I'm such a fool for waiting for him! I hate him! I _hate_ him! He'd rather live with Jack than with me!" Her yelling turned into half sobs as tears trickled out of her big brown eyes at her realization.

Mikklien sat there stunned for a moment before clearing his throat. He glanced around nervously as she started sobbing and gasping. He heard 'Will', 'bloody git', and 'pirates' before he started to slip off the rock silently to make a run for Legolas. His brother handled crying beauties better than he did. He was more of a screaming in pleasure kind of guy, not screaming in agony and sorrow.

Before he could escape, Elizabeth just happened to glance up and her sobbing and gasping seemed to subside with the realization that her 'comforting' presence was missing and she frantically looked around her before spotting Mikklien tip-toeing towards the trees. Her panicked expression turned to one of death as she growled out.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Mikklien stopped dead in his tracks before straightening up and looking up at the trees, a tune whistling past his lips.

"_Mikklien!_"

"Hm?" He turned around with an innocent expression.

Elizabeth slumped, and said in a small voice, "You were going to just leave me...?"

"W-What? Who said anything about leaving? I was going to come back! Oh, n-no! Don't cry! I was joking! I just had to stretch my legs! Oh god, don't cry! You're going to make _me_ cry!"

He frantically ran back to the rock, scrambling up the side to sit in front of his damzel in distress, halfway sitting on her long skirts. Her head was bent down, her shoulders slightly shaking with the impact of her tears. He put his hands on her shoulders trying to get her to look at him.

"Hey," he whispered, "I won't ever leave you." he brushed his lips against her lips. "Never." Mikklien smiled when she stopped crying at his words. He gently grasped her chin and raised her face, his other hand dropping to the swell of her hip as she straightened. He grinned before bending his head and capturing her soft, full lips with his own. He kissed her passionately, his tongue begging entrance. She parted her lips slightly and it was all it took for him to delve in and sweep across every inch of her mouth. She moaned into his mouth, her tears drying on her face. Her arms slowly encircled his neck as she pulled him closer.

* * *

Will glared at the scene before him. He was leaning against a tree facing a beautiful spring with a gentle waterfall. But that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the sight of the woman he loved exchanging saliva with a strange man she hadn't met but a few days ago. 

He felt Rhessani tug on his arm but he didn't look away.

Rhessani followed the direction of Will's eyes and saw the infamous Mikklien kissing the same woman whoWill had showed obvious interest in this morning and at the Ball.What else was new? Everyone knew Mikklien liked women, he probably had over hundreds of lovers all over Middle Earth.

_'Hm, maybe that girl has more meaning to Will than I thought. Hmpf. I don't see why.' _She looked on in distaste at the sight before them.The girl wasn't that beautiful, nor was she too favorable in figure. Her chest was down right disappointing. Rhessani glanced back up at the seething Will and tugged on his arm again and when she didn't get a reaction, she hugged his arm to her bosom, which he didn't seem to notice. The red eyed elf just rolled her eyes and rested her cheek against his shoulder in impatience, having no choice but to watch the show.

Mikklien had moved to the girl's neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses all over her neck and chest. Her eyes had fluttered closed as she leaned her head to one side to give him more access. One hand was gripping her hip firmly while his other hand was out of sight. Maybe massaging _something_.

Rhessani smirked at the thought. She was getting aroused. She glanced at Will again and felt him tense, his fists clenching hard enough to turn his knuckles white. His eyes had a disbelieving look. She spun her head fast to see what happened.

Mikklien was unlacing the girl's dress as his hips grinded against her hips. A feminine moan managed to make their way to them and Will turned sharply, which caused Rhessani to fling to one side. He wrenched his arm from her grip as he stormed off in the direction they had come. Rhessani glanced back before hurrying to follow after the fuming man.

* * *

Mikklien smiled against Elizabeth's skin as he felt the fuming presence of Will storming off, Rhessani fast to follow. He had smelt arousal, _both_ of their arousals and he couldn't help but grin. 

Elizabeth's eyes flung open when she felt Mikklien's hard member against her stomach. She felt his rough hands splayed against her back, her dress halfway undone, coming off her shoulders and showing a _lot_ of cleavage.

"Mikklien..." she moaned, weakly pushing at his chest.

"Hmm?" he continued to suck and lick at her pink flesh.

"We..need to..stop." her pushing and her voice were more firm.

"You sure?" he groaned against the softness of her covered breasts.

She couldn't help but giggle at his disappointed tone. "Yes, I'm sure."

His face surfaced from his spot amongst her bosom and he pouted. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No..." she rose an eyebrow at his mischevous grin.

"Good, because I would have known you were lying. I, Mikklien Cuthalion, can _never_ displease a woman in the art of pleasure." he grinned cockily. "I'm too good."

Elizabeth gave a bark of laughter at that which caused his grin to widen. "Uh-huh. What ever you say." She turned to hang her feet off the side of the rock, over the ground, so she could lace her dress back up. When Mikklien noticed she was having a hard time, he swatted her hands away and laced them up with ease which caused her to blush.

"Next time," he said, "you'll get to experience the _full _extent of my talent." He grinned as he hopped off the rock to help her off. She smirked at him as she took his hand to be helped down.

As soon as she hit dirt, she started to march off towards the trees, glancing back to give him a teasing grin. "Coming, Mikk?"

"..Mikk..?" His grin widened. "Oh yes, _Liz_."

She laughed before turning back to face front. When he reached her side, she linked her arm in his and together they made their way back the way they came.

* * *

Legolas let out a sigh of relief when he saw his brother and Lady Elizabeth strolling out of the forest. He had the urge to roll his eyes at the sight of their linked arms. 

He made his way toward them, a pleasant smile gracing his perfectly sculpted features. He totally ignored Mikklien, all of his attention solely on the blushing woman.

"Lady Elizabeth," he said in his soothing voice, a bit too similar to a certain dark haired blacksmith, "I'm glad to see that you are fine now. I was worried when you left this morning at breakfast. Are you sure you're fine?"

Elizabeth glanced at Mikklien before turning to the blond elf, her cheeks slightly pink. She nodded before replying. "I'm fine, thank you Milord."

"Please, Legolas." he offered his arm to her which she immediately took, which caused Mikklien to drop his arm dully, with a glare towards his brother's retreating back, Elizabeth hanging off his arm, smiling up at his face.

With a huff and one more glance towards Elizabeth, Mikklien made his way back to continue his breakfast...or lunch...brunch.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright Milady...Elizabeth?" Legolas smiled at her blushing face. He had noticed the small bruises on her neck the moment he was close enough to discern what they were. He had fought his glare down and decided to ignore his brother after all. He hated the thought of Mikklien abusing Elizabeth in such a way, especially when she was so distressed. He was even more worried when he saw Will storming out of the forest, a vicious expression twisting his face. Rhessani had stumbled out a few minutes later, a foul look on her face as she marched after Will, looking as if she wanted to yell at him. He had thought he was mad at Rhessani but now that he saw Elizabeth in this state with _Mikklien, _he now knew what it was that had him so angry. 

Elizabeth clutched his arm a bit tighter when he asked the same question again for the third time, though this time he said her name. She fought down a goofy grin and just hugged his arm closer.

"I'm quite alright, Legolas. Thank you." she said cheerily.

Legolas glanced down at her, startled by her tone, but then smiled when he realized she really was fine. "I'm glad." A long silence passed between them as the couple slowly made their way through the halls.

Elizabeth would steal glances at the handsome elf King and when he would feel her gaze on him and look at her, she would turn her head quickly to starein the opposite direction. He would smile on not comment on it and just turn to look straight ahead.

"How do you like it here so far?" he said to break the long silence.

Elizabeth turned to him with a genuine smile, "Oh it's lovely. Everyone is so nice and the food is better than anything I've ever tried. It's so beautiful here."

Legolas smiled at her answer and nodded his head as they continued to walk.

"Are you hungry?" he asked a little slowly, not wanting to bring up any unpleasant memories of this morning's breakfast.

Elizabeth plastered a smile on her face as she shook her head politely. Her smile faltered when her stomach gave a loud rumble and her cheeks reddened as her eyes grew wide. "Oh, um..."

Legolas stumbled a bit to stare at Elizabeth and then couldn't help the laughter bubbling up at her embarrassed face.

She blushed a bit more before glancing at Legolas which caused laughter to spill through her clenched lips.

Their laughter bounced off the walls, one a musical ringing of bells and the other a throaty masculine laugh. After a few seconds, both of their laughter subsided and they were left staring at each other with beaming faces.

They continued their walk in a more lighter companionship.

"Will you prefer to have your meal in your rooms or in the hall?"

Elizabeth thought for a half a second before answering, "My rooms, thank you."

With a nod, Legolas lead the way to Elizabeth's rooms, a smile on his face.

* * *

Mikklien sat with a disgusted look on his face as Jack chugged his fourth goblet of beer since Mikk had gotten there. He was hanging over the tall elf, singing a strange song that was too slurred to understand. Mikklien didn't understand _why_ the man had to come and sit next to him, but he silently wished he had taken lunch in his rooms. 

With a sigh, the elf made to stand up, but Jack only tightened his hold around Mikklien's neck and burped in his face. Mikklien's eyes widened and his face scrunched in anger and repulsion as he raised his fist to knock a good one into the drunken man's noggin.

He stilled when Jack suddenly pushed violently away from the angered elf and yelled across the hall, "Oi! Will! What're yuh doin' ere? Come o'er 'ere!" He laughed and smacked Mikk across the back causing him to rock forward with the impact. He glared hatefully at the intoxicated Captain and made to stand again but had to dodge the fist that was aimed towards his face by a furious Will.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Mikklien blocked another vicious punch but couldn't block it again as Jack lodged onto his midsection.

"I'll hol 'im Willy boy!" Jack hollered as Mikklien was punched in the chest.

Mikklien didn't get the chance to yank Jack off as he punched Will in the face which caused the smaller man to stumble back into Rhessani's arms.

"Will! What has gotten into you? You can't challenge _Mikklien_! He'll kill you!"

"I don't care! He's already stolen Elizabeth! I'll kill him!" Will screamed as he pushed away from Rhessani and tackled Mikklien who was still struggling to get Jack off him. Jack was hanging on for dear life which caused him to fall to the floor with Mikklien in a tangle of limbs as Mikklien fought a blazing Will off him.

Will wouldn't let up as he continuously pumped his fists into Mikklien's stomach while he straddled his legs.

Mikklien grunted with the need to breathe, he had Jack halfway on his chest, cheering Will on and then that little prick punching him in his gut.

_'Eh, I've been through worst.'_

With unbelievable strength that a human could only dream of, Mikklien snatched the back of Jack's shirt and threw him off his chest and without missing a beat, he threw his head forward to smash into Will's chest. Will flew backward with the impact and was sprawled on the floor, his vision blurry.

Mikklien got to his feet ready to beat the bloody living daylights out of him but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and turned to face Aragorn who was staring at Will who was struggling to stand.

"What?" Mikklien hissed, not bothering to be polite to the King.

Aragorn gave him a bland look, "Enough, Mikklien. Do not carry this fight on any longer." He gave Mikklien a warning glare before letting go of his shoulder.

Mikklien rotated his arm to crack his shoulder and without even glancing at Aragorn he turned to walk by Will. Without even losing stride, he punched a good, hard one straight in Will's face, causing Will to crumble to the ground with a grunt and a spurt of blood.

"Bastard..." Will managed to say through his busted lip.

Mikklien smirked as he walked out of the hall.

Aragorn sighed and shook his head before turning around and heading out with a worried Arwen.

"What was dat al'bout, mate?" Jack mumbled as he helped Will balance.

Will just let out a growl before plopping down next to a bemused Rhessani who was popping grapes into her mouth. She gave Will an annoyed look but didn't say anything.

Will sighed before pressing a cloth to his bleeding mouth. He slumped a little at his thoughts. _'I'll get her back...if she'll take me back..._

* * *

**Well, that's it guys. I totally hated the ending. PLEASE if ANY of you have any ideas at all, please let me know. I have a major case of writer's block and it's killing me. I have no idea where I want this story to go...but I have an idea that involves Nagas...yup, that's all...pathetic, I know.**

**Please Review and tell me what ya think...sniffles. They really helpa lot and they get me back on track. I love reading reviews, they brighten my life...LOL.**

**REVIEW!**

**yuru**


End file.
